Rain
by The Eternal Diva
Summary: Kagura et la pluie. Ennemies, sans vraiment l'être, elles se sont presque toujours cotoyées...


**Rain**

Combien de fois avait-elle fixé ce ciel ? Combien de fois avait-elle senti cette odeur d'humidité ambiante emplissant l'air ? Combien de fois avait-elle espéré pouvoir voir cette couleur qu'on lui décrivait comme étant si extraordinaire ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Son visage pâle avait ressenti une vague de froid, et avait fini par ressentir les premières gouttes d'eau parcourir les courbes de ses joues. Il ne s'agissait pas de ses larmes, mais de celles du ciel.

Elle leva alors les yeux et aperçut le gris. Les gris. Une multitude de nuances se superposant et jouant au gré des rafales de vent en haute atmosphère. Il semblait que les nuages après tout, formaient une sorte de mer brumeuse destinée à rester hors de portée du simple quidam. Mais malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, elle en voulait plus. Elle voulait voir ce qui se cachait derrière, ce qui n'était pas visible, mais qu'en temps normal, sa peau ne supporterait pas. Cette chose de la même couleur que les yeux de Mami. Mami lui avait expliqué de là où elle venait, le « ciel » était de la couleur de ses yeux, mais également de la couleur des yeux de Kagura et de Kamui. Mais aussi plus que cela. Il fallait s'imaginer un ciel semblable à celui observable par temps de pluie, mais avec une couleur différente. Si ce n'était que la couleur qui changeait, ce n'était pas grand chose... Pas de quoi s'extasier. Mais Mami avait dit qu'elle comprendrait, si un jour elle arrivait à le voir, que cette chose appelée « ciel » était bien plus belle. Il s'agissait de quelque chose que les yeux se perdaient à contempler.

A ce moment là, Kagura ne pouvait pas comprendre. La seule chose qu'elle connaissait, c'était le ciel gris de cette planète. Elle n'avait jamais connu rien d'autre. Elle ne pouvait donc que l'imaginer, bien que Papi ne lui dise à chaque fois que c'était banal, quelque chose dont il fallait se méfier, et aussi quelque chose d'inutile pour un Yato.

Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle voulait savoir à quoi ressemblait le ciel, sans cet amas de gris couleur poussière et fumée. Se saisissant de son parapluie, bien qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas à s'en servir, elle sorti des ruines où elle s'était précédemment assise. Mami devait être inquiète. Kagura s'était absentée pendant plusieurs heures. Et Papi était encore parti vers l'assemblée des chefs Yatos, des tensions devant être résolues au plus vite, sous peine de déclencher une nouvelle guerre. Elle était donc seule avec Mami.

Elle partit en direction du vieil immeuble où se trouvait sa mère, mais s'arrêta un instant. Le vent soufflait un peu plus. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Un éclat d'une luminosité indescriptible, furtif mais bien présent, et d'une douce chaleur. Il ne dura qu'un instant, mirage s'évanouissant entre les masses de nuages gris, mais Kagura l'avait bien ressenti : un éclat de soleil avait percé entre les nuages avant de disparaître, chauffant la peau blanche de la jeune Yato. Ce n'était ni mauvais ni agréable. Sa peau n'avait pas beaucoup brûlé, presque pas en réalité, et avait plutôt ressenti une tiédeur agréable.

A présent, Kagura souhaitait en voir plus. Ce n'était pas possible que le ciel ait décidé de lui jouer un mauvais tour, en la narguant de la sorte. Pourquoi cette lueur n'avait-elle été visible pour si peu de temps ?

L'obscurité que procurait les nuages semblait tout à coup étouffante. Comme un voile opaque obstruant la vue, et rendant la respiration difficile. Elle ne voulait plus rester ainsi, sous ce ciel gris. Elle ne pouvait plus. Elle voulait voir plus loin. Elle voulait voir de nouvelles choses.

Elle s'imagina alors que cette mer de nuages se teintait de la même couleur que les yeux de Mami. Au départ, cela ne fit pas de grande différence. Mais elle se rappela alors de toutes les nuances, les teintes formant ce bleu profond et cristallin à la fois, changeant autant que le temps sur certaines planètes, comme racontait Papi. Il avait été une fois sur une planète si froide que ses cheveux avaient gelé sur place. Il avait aussi été une fois sur une planète si chaude que ses cheveux avaient pris feu. Mais les cheveux de Papi n'étaient pas le sujet de la discussion. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas non plus une discussion. Kagura s'en fichait pas mal.

Elle continua de se diriger vers l'endroit où se trouvait Mami. Et elle pouvait déjà deviner au loin la couleur si particulière de ses cheveux, que elle et son frère avaient héritée. Une couleur ardente et chaleureuse, contrastant nettement avec l'habituel teint blafard et terne des Yatos. Comme si un peu de soleil avait souhaité s'immiscer dans les gènes de l'espèce le craignant le plus. Comme une moquerie faite à ces êtres surpuissants qui ne le supportaient pas.

Mais Mami disait que cette couleur était magnifique. Mami avait les mêmes cheveux après tout. Mais ce qui était encore plus frappant, c'était le fait que Mami, bien que largement moins forte que Papi, avait une volonté toute aussi forte, comme si ses cheveux reflétaient son mental sans failles, tandis que Papi avait ses muscles pour montrer sa force physique.

Un rideau ardent vint barrer le champ de vision de Kagura. Sa frange s'était défaite, et à présent quelques mèches de cheveux se balançaient devant ses yeux. Leur couleur lui rappela instantanément cet éclat furtif de soleil. Coûte que coûte, elle le reverrait. Elle ferait tout pour cela. Dès que Mami irait mieux, elle partirait avec elle pour trouver le soleil. Une bonne planète où le soleil pouvait être vu. Mais pas trop non plus. Mami supportait beaucoup plus le soleil que n'importe quel Yato, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Kagura. Elle souhaitait s'habituer à la chaleur et à la lumière, mais c'était un peu difficile sur cette planète en ruines que la pluie arrosait quasi-quotidiennement. Ce n'étais pas un joli temps. C'était loin de l'être.

Un autre éclat de soleil.

Cette fois, c'était le sourire de Mami.

Elle se tenait faiblement à une ouverture pratiquée dans un mur à moitié effondré, et souriait chaleureusement à Kagura, salutation silencieuse mais non moins affectueuse.

Puis Mami ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« ploc ! ».

Kagura écarquilla les yeux, étonnée. Mami avait remué les lèvres comme pour parler, mais le seul son qui avait dépassé ses lèvres était le bruit d'une bulle explosant.

« Ploc ! ». Une autre bulle explosa.

Kagura ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'était assoupie sur son banc préféré dans le parc du quartier Kabuki, et avait été réveillée par le bruit de bulles de chewing-gum éclatant en rythme. Elle tourna la tête, et aperçut Okita Sougo, le sadique, son ennemi juré, le capitaine du Shinsengumi, assis juste à côté d'elle, et qui fixait le ciel le regard vide, tout en mâchant son chewing-gum et en faisant encore plus de bulles. Tch ! Se retrouver à côté de ce type ! Et par un temps aussi beau ! Attendez, un temps aussi beau ? Depuis quand le soleil avait-t-il décidé de montrer le bout de son nez, et de gâcher ainsi la prévision de la dame de la météo comme quoi la journée serait entièrement nuageuse. Aie, sa peau devait avoir reçu pas mal de rayons de soleil depuis qu'elle s'était assoupie. Ce soir, ça allait être triple ration de crème anti-brûlures sur tout le corps...

Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à souffrir de douleurs un peu partout en se redressant sur le banc, elle s'aperçut que son ombrelle était grande ouverte au dessus d'elle, calée contre le banc. Son regard plein de surprise (elle ne se rappelait en effet pas d'avoir ouvert son ombrelle), elle se demanda si Gin-chan était passé dans le coin pendant qu'elle dormait.

-Si tu cherches ton clébard, il est parti à la suite d'un type déguisé en hotdog pour un resto, Lâcha Sougo.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, Sadaharu n'était visible nulle part. Lui qui était quelques heures plus tôt allongé tranquillement aux pieds de sa maîtresse...

-Pas besoin de chercher Sadaharu, il finit toujours par revenir ! Répondit-elle.

Sougo arrêta de mâcher son chewing-gum, et sans tourner la tête de sa contemplation du ciel, dirigea son regard vers sa rivale de toujours.

-Ah ? Abandon d'animal ? Il va falloir que je te verbalise alors ! Surtout si ce clébard viens à troubler l'ordre public !

-Hein ? C'est toi qui viens troubler l'ordre public, sale voleur d'impôts ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

Le silence s'installa alors, tandis qu'aucun des deux gamins ne daignait s'adresser un regard.

-Oi, le sadique. C'est toi qui as touché à mon ombrelle ? Demanda Alors Kagura, non sans une pointe de menace dans la voix.

Le sadique en question ne daigna pas se tourner vers elle pour répondre, et au lieu, se leva du banc, avant de dire avec malice:

-Tu ne supportes pas le soleil, non ?

Une yato incrédule vit alors s'éloigner son rival en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement de son champ de vision. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que ce type, qui d'habitude se fichait éperdument de ce qui pouvait arriver aux autres, ait tout de même trouvé l'occasion de se rendre « utile », ou plutôt serviable, malgré son fichu caractère... Elle fixa de ses yeux bleus son ombrelle qui l'avait protégée durant sa sieste, et décida de l'écarter un peu. Le ciel était d'un bleu clair éclatant, sans aucun nuage à l'horizon. Le soleil trônait tel un roi solitaire et inégalé, perdu. Et il était éblouissant. D'un éclat tel que Kagura ne put le fixer que tout au plus une minute, avant de devoir détourner le regard, et de devoir retourner s'abriter sous son ombrelle.

Encore une fois, le soleil avait gagné. Mais Kagura savait qu'il n'en serait pas toujours ainsi.

Elle savait qu'un jour, elle finirait par gagner face à cet ennemi insaisissable.

Elle en était persuadée.

Persuadée qu'un jour, elle pourrait voir le ciel autrement qu'à travers la pluie.

* * *

**Voilà ! **

**J'espère que cette courte histoire vous aura plu !:) **

**J'ai trouvé très beau et intéressant de faire une histoire à propos du combat que mène Kagura face au soleil. Elle se bat contre son sang de Yato et ses instincts, mais également contre ce soleil que son espèce craint le plus. Je suis persuadée que Kagura aime la pluie car elle lui permets de sortir sans avoir à se protéger de son ombrelle. C'est en quelque sorte son moment de répit. **

**Je ne sais pas si vous la voyez comme telle, mais pour moi, Kagura, bien que grossière et violente, est avant tout une jeune fille avec des rêves qui lui tiennent à coeur^^ . **

**Vous remarquerez que l'appartenance à l'espèce des Yatos de la mère de Kagura est assez ambigu, tout comme dans la série, où il n'est pas clairement affirmé que Mami est bien une Yato. Et il est vrai que les rares yatos croisés au long de l'histoire de Sorachi n'ont pas des cheveux ou des yeux de couleurs si éclatantes que Kagura et Kamui. Vous me direz peut-être que c'est le choix de l'auteur de les faire si différents et remarquables par rapport aux autres Yatos, mais sachant qu'on ne sait rien de Mami, à commencer par son apparence, il est fort probable que Kagura et Kamui aient hérité de ces yeux et de ces cheveux de leur mère. Il est donc légitime de se demander si Mami est humaine ou non, ou du moins, appartenant à une autre race que les Yatos, étant donné sa faible constitution et le fait qu'elle a été décrite comme étant très malade pendant l'enfance de Kagura.**

**En espérant que ceci éclaire un peu votre lanterne, et en même temps, fasse un peu discuter entre fans concernant les hypothèses ^^ **

**A bientôt pour une autre histoire sur Gintama ! **


End file.
